


Dots and Dashes

by sisabet



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Femslash, It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Pregnant, Making Babies, Obsession, POV Antagonist, Revenge, show-level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: But if I don't like what I seeAnd my grip starts looseningThe edge of the big revealCould be the end of the story
Relationships: Callisto/Xena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dots and Dashes

song is Dots and Dashes (Enough Already) by Silverspun Pickups

[Direct Link to Youtube](https://youtu.be/CNbTL1N0xUU)

[Download Mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Xena_Dots_and_Dashes.m4v) (right click, save as)


End file.
